Metalli
Per usual - I'll be working on this alot and doing many changes along the way. I've only began writing this recently. Very much in progress. - Treepuncher2014 Of course, you can become a Metalli. You do not have to ask me, how ever you can always message me for questions or suggestions. - Treepuncher2014 Remember throughout this race: * No shapeshifting, or anything related other than stated. * No changing of their metal substance * No weight/amount of substance changing. -Tree The Metalli Overview : The Metalli are a race of people whom can transform parts of their body into metal, and shift it into many basic ''shapes. They do this primarily with their limbs. Metalli suffer from bad memory, and alot more of bone issues than normal.. They ''all are mainly Humanoid-Mage based people. Metalli suffer from many muscular and bone health issues, such as soreness, stiffening, cramps and paralyzation. Metalli when mainly composed of metal begin to have their eyesight decline, their memory decline then normal memory for a Metalli, fatigue. Look at the below sections for more detail. The Metalli are a race of people whom can transform parts of their body into metal, and shift it into many basic, general ''shapes. They do this primarily with their limbs. Increased Depth: Primarily, the Metalli consist of people either composed of a certain metal , or can transform parts (particularly limbs.) into metal at different points. They don't really have any one defining trait or detail other than this fact, and some of the advantages and disadvantages along with this power. It is most likely that a Metalli will be more Humanoid based rather than creature based.. like Vampires or Humans for example, as stated before hand - Metalli don't really have any thing that sets their personality apart from others, other than the fact they are usually reserved and keep to themselves. They have only really gained population recently, more and more being spotted around Elysium, and alot of which who do make their presence known are hunted and used for their valuable metals and research. They can grow from about any height, no true restrictions, though it takes them a considerable amount more of time to reach maturity and their growth peak. All typically have a bit more than the "average" person's strength, especially if they are in their 'all metal' state - rather than people who transform themselves into one. Another ability all Metallis have is - alot more resistance to weaponry, and fair resistance to basic magic. They're very prone and weak to people who can move, twist, and use metal substances with magic. Metallis often try to stick together, due to the new presence in Elysium, and trying to take grasp of their abilities quicker. Metalli are also quite disease resistant, helping their race begin to live on for better amounts of time, though the immune system become quite un-used to fighting of such, resulting in when they do contract a illness or disease, they gain a very big chance of dying. Corrosion is a large threat to this race, as for obviously they mainly consist of metallic powers, and usage. With corrosion Metallis can begin to loose their much needed traits, leaving their weaknesses wide open. Some Metalli can loose their ability to change limbs, and if they still can - make it quite undesirable to do so. This is because they may injure themselves, or create horrid body parts that can get stuck into it's state. In addition, the Metalli have bad memory, often forgetting a detail from five or so minutes ago. This means crucial information could be lost, because they forgetting randomly. Though their memory is bad nor great, they're prone to spontaneous loss of memory. Metallis are actually not prone to magnets, thankfully. One of the many health complications if that they are extremely prone to have many muscular and bone issues. Creation The Metalli are created from a disease that places itself in the brain.. a varient of cancer, though it's actually contracted from bad conditions. This disease was called Metallis disease, for obvious reasons. They cancer often comes from gritty and harsh work places around black-smithing areas, and mines.. Intense labor locations. The cancer soon becomes attached and apart of the metal, becoming almost one... and then hides itself away within the brain. It is passed down slowly from generation to generation with little side effects until it reaches optimal strength and is released into the womb when a woman is carrying a child. The child recieves this condition from their parents, and is able to now to be completely metal and change parts into metal, the power decided by the mother's carriage and genetics. The only reason Metallis are extremely resistant to disease is that the cancer has most likely endured harsh, un-sanitary conditions and has gained a decent amount of strength from the host. The cells gain more metal with their exposure to it, and their intake. In the case of Metalli, the user is able to use these cancer-metal cells at will at their limbs or body parts. Think of it as almost the cancer was a muscle - it could be used at will and be manipulated. The types of metal Metallis can be composed or transform into':' * '''Brass': Malleable with acoustic properties, low friction, non-magnetic and anti-bacterial; connected to concepts of war and music, lesser connections to the sun. * Bronze: Hard and brittle (but less so than iron), corrosion resistant, heat and electricity conductant; connected to war and art, has certain musical properties when used on bells and other percussive instruments. * Copper: Soft and malleable, used as a conductor of heat and electricity, a building material, and a constituent of various metal alloys; connected to concepts of emotions, especially love and lust, beauty and charisma. * Gold: Valuable, soft, dense and resistant to corruption; connected to concepts of immortality, perfection,summer, harvest and the sun. * Iron: Connected to concepts of blood, war, luck and it's resistance, immunity or outright cancellation of magic. ** Steel * Lead: Dense, ductile, very soft, highly malleable, with poor electrical conductivity, highly resistant to corrosion; connected to concepts of curses, death, transformation, old age and mental/physical/conceptual impurity. * Mercury: Liquid, poisonous and insanity inducing; connected to concepts of insanity, death and Alchemy, ironically enough it was considered to be source of health, immortality and beauty. * Platinum: Valuable, dense, malleable, ductile, with excellent resistance to corrosion/high temperature and stable electrical properties; connected to concepts of exclusivity and wealth, determination, grit, andcompletion of task. * Silver: Valuable, soft, dense, disinfectant and extremely heat and electricity conductant; connected to concepts of moon, purity, intuition and mysticism. * Tin: Nontoxic, ductile, malleable, and easily worked; connected to concepts of wisdom, logic, education,balance, prosperity and wealth. * Zinc: Nontoxic, soft, ductile, and malleable; connected to the concepts of style, dreams, and wealth Metalli *Again, transform as in make limbs or certain aspects of their body metal.* Metalli can use their limbs, and or parts of their body and transform them into metal shapes - though the shapes can't be specific, and yes - it can take up the shape of the body part. This process can be done one command and take on average depending upon the person from 5-15 secounds, which speeds up from anger or adrenaline. For example : John Generic takes his arms and takes a few moments to shape them into his fists, or some other shape, upon the metal and amount used, which can't be chosen - It is natural and something pre-decided and constant. People have a never changing amount of their /one/ substance, nor changing substance. Also : they can have much more power and usage with his arms. Metalli when composed cannot shape shift into other things, a metal dog or rat or person, and or cannot make anything specific : Ex: A hammer. A screw shape. For this situation however, they can how ever make something blunt, something cylinder or roundish. It is typical that a Metalli has one main transformation for a set of limbs and make it into something most of the time, (Their primary transformation) like a blade. How ever when the Metalli dosn't often make transform body parts , mainly limbs, into a wide variety of things and stick to one, it is alot harder and more painful for them to transform a part into something else not usually preformed. Their transformation typically increases the part with size. Metalli have some metal alloy within their bones as well, allowing for stronger bones and durability. This also ties into the bone complications. Composed : Composed Metalli (When their body is primarily metal) have a body made up of one of the above substances. They are extremely resistant and tolerant to weaponry combat, and very fairly resistant to basic magic. They're alot more slow, and prone to their weaknesses since they begin to add up and grow on itself. They tend to deal with a load more health issues than normal in this state, such as fatigue, less disease resistance, memory loss and alot of soreness. Though, they come with alot of strength, weight and are almost like a tank. They are very strong in metal magic aswell. They aren't very accurate in terms of aim. They have much shorter life-spans. They can sense metal nearby aswell. Here is an example image : https://goo.gl/pOynfs "Metal Magic" AKA Magnetism Manipulation. Metal Magic is the magic of which the user can contort metal to their wishes, such as moving it, shaping it, shrinking or expanding it. It takes close examination to learn let alone master the subject.. Metallis are just naturally gifted at the subject. Using the hand it can have a 35 meter (block) radius, if used with the mind it only has a 25 meter (block) radius. Anyone can learn this magic. It is pretty much impossible to use this on gas metals, and alot more difficult to use on liquid ones. This isn't a very in-depth explanation of the subject. Metalli are quite gifted here, again as I say. History The Metalli do not carry much history aside from the fact they were most prominent in working, or what was considered "industrial" areas for the time period, such as Wyrmwood. The first documented case of the Metalli disease was nearly 400 or so years ago, by a man yet to be identified. We can only assume from the information it was very subtle and took awhile to "spread." They've only recently truly began popping up around Elysium and are hunted for their resources and research..The Metalli themselves have been around 250 years - Due to this reason about them being hunted, and the fact there is alot to learn about their potential powers, the Metalli seem to stick together. Wyrmwood is a large economic power-house of a town, and is filled with many farms and work places. It is known to be a location of immense filth and crime, tyrannical government, and money. They're main priority was profit, and profit only. Their care and acknowledgment for their people was and still is little to none, and it contains the first Metallis and people to contract the disease. Their place within Elysium society now has turned to ash, and a ruin of its former self. They fell to practically ruin from the economy, a fast paced and changing Elysium, along with an over-thrown government which led to both sides pretty much ending up in defeat. How ever, Wyrmwood is still a town today, and contains a very small population compared to it's once bustling streets of people looking for a future. Most of the old mills and farms are no longer in operation, and are used for other purposes. The area is very different from how it was back in its "prime" but a very un-easy and unsafe enviornment. Appearance All Metalli are slightly taller people, and take longer to reach their growth peak or maximum size. Their appearance is pretty simple, as for they aren't very unique. The only one thing that they have is the chance to have a glittery iris. Metalli with transformed parts : Look like normal people except just with a varient of metal for a particular part of their body, which isn't always the same, as for it can be changed. Composed : When composed, they look pretty much like people who are completely made out of metal, though their insides are that of a normal person, just a bit accustomed to the differences the body face for being metal for skin. They have been known to be bulky. The reason they can move it it's bond with the cells, and it's malleability by the Metalli.Category:Player-written lore Category:Custom Races Category:Roleplay Category:Metal Category:Lore